Evil Fantasies
by Poison and Despair
Summary: Antes da saga das doze casas. O cheiro de rosas combinava perfeitamente com o cheiro da morte... E as fantasias perversas de um, sempre atrairiam o corpo do outro. Yaoi MdmxAfrodite.


**Disclaimer: **Os direitos autorias de Saint Seiya não pertencem a mim e nunca irão. Não lucro nada com esta fic a não ser possíveis comentários.

Songfic e Yaoi, se o tema não lhe agrada, nem se dê o trabalho de ler.

**Música:** _Evil fantasies_. **Artista**: _Judas Priest. _

* * *

O cheiro de rosas nunca combinara tão bem com outro odor, como combinava com aquele. Aprofundando-se pela quarta casa, no escuro fúnebre que a mesma se mostrava ao cair da noite, o cheiro doce de rosas se misturava com o cheiro agre da morte. Era um cheiro inebriante a combinação dos dois aromas, que talvez para alguns pudesse causar um sério enjôo, mas não para aqueles dois seres.

A longa cabeleira azul caia sobre seus ombros e cascateava por suas costas, deixando que a franja lhe emoldura-se a face de belos traços. Se o grande e onipotente Zeus havia desenhado algum humano para ser sua mais bela criação em quesito de beleza, sem sombras de dúvida, era aquele homem.

Olhos de um profundo azul-claro, que remetiam a lembrança do límpido céu do verão, cintilavam a cada passo que dava. Mesmo perante a escuridão que lhe envolvia, ele seguia em direção ao que queria, sabendo muito bem como locomover-se por aquele lugar. E sabia, melhor ainda, que logo adiante estava ele, com os brilhantes olhos castanhos a lhe observar. Se havia alguém que se habituava bem a escuridão e a morte, esse alguém só poderia ser ele.

** -Vejo que andou bastante para chegar aqui, **_**mio amico**_**.**

Sua voz ecoou pelo longo corredor até atingir o visitante, enquanto em seus lábios um sorriso se formava com o mais puro sinal de maldade que seus olhos transmitiam. No final do corredor que o outro seguia finalmente uma tocha acendia-se e tentava fazer com que a luz invadisse a densa escuridão.

** -Não vejo distância que seja tão grande para impedir-me de lhe ver, **_**dödsmask.**_

A voz suave escorregou por seus lábios, onde a última e mais importante palavra, soou no mais perfeito sotaque sueco. Denotando ali de onde vinha e que sabia falar perfeitamente uma língua diferente, o sorriso nos lábios do outro se transformou em nada, até que sua expressão tomasse ares de desgosto. Se havia algo que não lhe agradava, era não saber o que outra pessoa lhe falava, embora já tivesse ouvido a tradução daquela palavra. Significava nada mais do que o cunhão pelo qual era conhecido. Máscara da Morte.

** -Veio aqui provocar-me com sua língua, sueco?**

Não havia ares de brincadeira em suas palavras, apenas um toque de refinada irritabilidade. Se é que se podia usar a palavra refinada em algo que vinha dele. Mas em contrapartida, para o visitante aquela frase do italiano podia ser lida em diversos sentidos.

** -Ora! Talvez tenha vindo... Mas não me interesso em usar já minha língua, prefiro começar por algumas preliminares e por um pouco mais de conversa... A não ser que já queira ir direto ao ponto.**

Quando terminou de falar, delineou nos lábios carnudos o seu melhor sorriso. Tão cheio de beleza e de segundas intenções. Continuou a caminhar, ansiando aproximar-se mais do guardião daquela casa.

-**Tsc...** – Grunhiu o italiano enquanto se levantava do caixote no qual estava sentado em meio ao antigo breu. Cruzou ambos os braços, másculos e definidos, na altura do peito antes que voltasse a falar. – **Não está usando a armadura de peixes, por tanto devo crer que não está aqui por ordens... Mas se não veio aqui ordenado, para que veio Afrodite?**

Sim, ele estava certo. Afrodite não trajava a armadura de peixes e nem ao menos mostrava em seu belo rosto sinais de preocupação com algo. Estava ali por opção própria. Aproximava-se do "perigo", já antigo amigo seu, por contra própria.

-**Não é óbvio?** – Brincou ele, com a voz que tanto atraia o italiano. Pouco mais que alguns passos e seu corpo ficaria em uma distância perigosa do outro. – **Vim aqui por que estava com vontade de vê-lo. **

Máscara da morte nada mais fez do que arquear uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto seu olhar seguia a observar o pisciano dos pés à cabeça. Calças jeans surradas acabando logo acima de sapatos negros e polidos faziam perfeita combinação com a blusa social de um azul-claro tão parecida com os fios de seu cabelo, que se mostrava solta e estando aberta nos dois primeiros botões deixando parte do delicado e firme peito a mostra. Um pedaço da visão de seu corpo perfeito, da pele alva. Aquilo era capaz de fazer muitos suspirarem, mas não a ele. Embora não pudesse negar a atração que o corpo do outro causava em si, era preciso muito mais para fazê-lo suspirar.

-**E o que pretende vindo me ver?** – Objetivo. Direto. E... Com um tom maldoso.

Parou frente a ele. Trinta centímetros no máximo era a distância de seus corpos. O sorriso nos lábios do pisciano não havia se desfeito ainda e não havia indicio algum de que o faria. O cheiro de rosas adentrou pelas narinas do canceriano e preencheu seus pulmões. Aquele cheiro, sabia, poderia reconhecer a quilômetros de distância.

-**Óh, máscara da morte...** – Começou, arrastando a voz como um gato manhoso. Apoiou a mão direita sobre seu peito e ergueu a outra mão até a altura do rosto dele, tocando-o com sua mão suave que mais parecia ser de uma mulher. – **Estava com saudade de você. Faz semanas que não me visita na casa de peixes... Meu corpo já esta suplicando por seu toque**. **Deixar-me longe de você por tanto tempo... Para que tamanha maldade?**

Havia algo que Máscara da Morte devia admitir: Quando Afrodite queria provocá-lo, ele sabia muito bem como o fazer. Sabia melhor que qualquer outro... Ou outra.

-**Maldade?** – Repetiu ele, como se aquela palavra fosse nova em seu vocabulário. Não o era. – **Você ainda não a viu.**

Ergueu a mão e segurou a dele. Perfeito contraste entre a suave e delicada mão do pisciano e a sua mão áspera e grande. Mais uma vez os lábios se curvaram, sem haver sombra de dúvidas no sorriso. Ele não tentava disfarçar seus pensamentos.

-**Se o que seu corpo quer é o meu, vamos dar logo o que ele deseja.**

Não havia delicadeza em suas palavras e muito menos nos atos que viriam a seguir. Não havia tempos para delicadeza, não quando se tratava dele.

Ergueu a mão livre e afundou-a nas sedosas madeixas azul-claro. Fechou os dedos e segurou com força o cabelo, puxando-o e fazendo com que Afrodite tivesse que inclinar com força a cabeça para trás, soltando um baixo grunhido com o ato, que o fez de forma instantânea erguer a mão do peito de Máscara da morte e cravar as unhas em seu pulso, o que não interrompeu em nada o inclinar da cabeça do canceriano para poder tocar com os lábios quentes a pele alva do pescoço de Afrodite, que logo marcava com um chupão.

**We turn and face each other**

_Nós nos viramos e encaramos um ao outro_

**My fingers pull your hair**

_Meus dedos puxam o seu cabelo_

**You wince and jerk my wrist off**

_Você faz cara de dor e puxa o meu pulso._

Perante o ato do outro, que acarretaria em uma marca arroxeada em sua tão perfeita pele, o pisciano puxou o pulso dele, fazendo-o soltar seu cabelo. Seu olhar, antes tão repleto de sedução e paixão, transformou-se em um brilho de raiva.

** -O que pensa que está fazendo, marcando minha linda pele assim? **

A atitude enraivecida do mesmo deixou máscara da morte estático durante alguns segundos. Mas os segundos passaram e transformaram-se em nada. Recuperava-se e mordia o lábio inferior, contendo dentro de si a sensação que começava a crescer. Agora mais do que antes, mais do que nunca, ele queria possuir o pisciano.

-**Você não veio aqui se oferecendo para mim, para meus toques? Estou apenas realizando os seus desejos.** – Falou com puro cinismo, observando-o ranger os dentes de raiva. Voltava a admitir, ninguém sabia provocá-lo como ele o sabia.

**I bite my lip and stare**

_Eu mordo meu lábio e observo_

**Your stance at once defiant**

_Sua pose desafiadora_

**I'm rigid to your pose**

_Eu estou estático com sua atitude._

**You clench your teeth in anger**

_Você range os dentes de raiva,_

**My loving swells and grows**

_Meu amor incha e cresce._

Não havia sombra de dúvidas na mente do italiano sobre o que aconteceria durante as próximas horas, independente da atitude do pisciano. Tê-lo, era prioridade no momento. Era prioridade para as fantasias que já se mostravam em sua mente.

-**Minha pele tão imaculada... Nem ao menos pense em deixá-la marcada.** – Sua voz soava como uma ameaça e por fim, ele soltava o pulso do outro. –**As últimas marcas que deixara, demoraram demais para sumir... **

Alargou-se ainda mais o sorriso em seus lábios, quando ouviu as palavras dele. Se ele incomodava-se tanto com as marcas em seu corpo, por que sempre voltava a procurá-lo? É... De puro, o pisciano não tinha nada.

-**Agora que já sumiram, temos que fazer algumas novas... Assim, você não se esquecera em nenhum momento de mim.**

Pronunciou com a voz baixa, com o hálito quente a tocar o pescoço do outro. Segurou a cintura fina com uma mão e com a outra, afastou a mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o ombro dele, que antes lhe tampava parcialmente a visão de seu pescoço, mas agora, já podia ver a marca que seus lábios fizeram. Escorregou com os lábios por ali e subiu até o lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando-a de leve. Todo aquele processo fez o ar escapar pesadamente dos pulmões de Afrodite.

-**Eu...** – Começou o sueco, recuperando com força o ar que havia perdido. Então, com ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do italiano, apertou-lhe e afastou o corpo do seu, antes de rapidamente erguer a mão espalmada e apoiá-la sobre o pescoço, como se tentasse proteger-se de novas marcas. – **Então pelo menos deixe em lugares que os outros não iram ver**.

Os olhos claros e límpidos fitaram diretamente os profundos castanhos. Sentiu-se por alguns momentos afundar-se naqueles olhos e antes que pudesse perceber, teve seu corpo prensado contra a parede, podendo só ai escorregar com o olhar para os lábios maliciosos que movimentavam-se no pronunciar de algumas palavras.

-**Você não faz idéia dos pensamentos pervertidos que cruzaram a minha mente agora**. – Começou falando com o olhar sobre o dele, no entanto, terminou as palavras com os lábios já próximos ao seu ouvido. Percebeu-o engolir em seco a saliva e não evitou uma curta risada escapar de seus lábios. – **Não se preocupe... Eu irei lhe mostrar uma perversão da qual nem ao menos ira tentar fugir.**

**You give me evil fantasies**

_Você me dá fantasias pervertidas._

**I wanna get inside your mind**

_Eu quero entrar na sua mente_

**Come on and live my fantasies**

_Venha e viva as minhas fantasias..._

**I'll show you evil you can't hide**

_Eu vou mostrar-lhe uma perversão da qual não poderá fugir._

Seus lábios tomaram os dele sem delicadeza. As mãos rudes tocaram-lhe o corpo. Enquanto a direita se concentrava em segurar a face do "_belo_", a esquerda deixava-se passear pelo peito dele, até a altura do cós da calça. Dali, passava a mão para dentro de sua blusa, podendo então sentir a pele macia contra seus dedos. Entre o beijo, não pode evitar sorrir.

Sua língua quente tocou a dele e ambas logo se enroscavam, em um beijo que procurava o submissor e o submisso... Mas embora nenhum dos dois quisesse se mostrar no papel do segundo era claro demais quem o seria.

Afrodite movimentava os lábios sobre os dele, no mesmo ritmo selvagem, tentando a todo custo não se deixar dominar por aquele beijo que fazia o ar não chegar aos pulmões. Seu corpo arrepiava-se com os toques dele e logo, sem conter-se, deixou um baixo gemido escapar durante o beijo. Tocou os braços fortes do canceriano com as mãos e só pode sentir a malha da blusa negra. Fechou os dedos com força no tecido, quando sentiu os dedos dele brincando com um de seus mamilos e com o ar lhe faltando, puxou a cabeça para trás, batendo com a mesma na parede, no entanto pouco se importou com tal. O que importava era recuperar o ar perdido.

-**Já perdendo o ar, peixes?** – Sussurrou maliciosamente em seu ouvido. Apertou-lhe o mamilo rosado e viu seu corpo contorcendo-se em suas mãos. Aquilo tudo já servia para excitá-lo. – **Agora que você se arrastou para minha visão, não se preocupe, eu estou recém começando. Não vou deixá-lo ir tão cedo.**

E mais uma vez, tomou-lhe os lábios, enquanto prensava ainda mais o corpo dele contra a parede, fazendo uso de seu próprio corpo para isso. Estava claramente ditando as regras e Afrodite enquanto correspondia com raiva o beijo se questionou se realmente queria continuar lutando contra...

**You're dragged into my vision**

_Você se arrastou para a minha visão,_

**Trapped, serving to my need**

_Presa, servindo as minhas vontades_

**Maybe imagination**

_Talvez na imaginação_

**Is where my dark side feeds**

_Seja onde meu lado negro se alimenta._

Já estava com a calça aberta e se movimentasse os quadris, sabia muito bem que ela escorregaria por suas pernas e iria de encontro ao chão. Mas sabia também que se movimentasse os quadris, roçaria seu baixo-ventre ao dele. A dúvida de tomar aquela atitude e mostrar-se cedendo ao outro, fez com que um suspiro decepcionado escapasse pelos lábios enquanto o beijava. Por sua sorte ou não, o italiano não percebera... Mas ainda assim, encerrava o beijo, para poder escorregar com os lábios do rosto dele para seu pomo-de-adão.

-_**Allora, mio caro...**_ – Pronunciou em italiano perfeito. Escorregou a língua pela pele dele e percebeu-o se arrepiando. Sorriu triunfante enquanto sua mão escorregava para dentro da calça e da cueca de Afrodite e tocava-lhe o membro que já começava a dar indícios de uma ereção. – **Ainda quer escapar, para não correr o risco de marcar sua tão bela pele?**

Terminando de pronunciar, fechou a mão ao redor do membro dele e ouviu o pequeno gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

-**Si...** – Começou a pronunciar sua resposta, mas logo se calou. Seu lado vaidoso queria dizer que sim... Mas a verdade, era que queria dizer não. E foi o que fez com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Um sorriso exclusivamente dele.

** -Certo... Você não ira se arrepender.**

Prontamente respondido pelo italiano, sentiu mais uma vez os lábios dele a marcar sua pele, enquanto afundava as próprias mãos nos ombros do mesmo, ainda sentindo o irritante tecido que lhe arruinava o contato direto.

Não tardou e tanto a calça quanto a roupa intima do pisciano foram de encontro ao chão. Vestia agora apenas a camiseta social, totalmente aberta e com alguns botões faltando, frente à violência que fora usada para abri-la...

Com a mão fechada sobre o membro dele, Máscara da morte começou a masturbá-lo lentamente, sentindo-o endurecer em sua mão, enquanto os lábios preocupavam-se em beijar seu pescoço. Quando o membro do mesmo já pulsava, soltou-o e pode ouvir um baixo gemido de reclamação escapar dos belos e rosados lábios. O italiano sorriu... Sorriu com um sorriso largo e malicioso, enquanto usava as próprias mãos para desabotoar a calça e descê-la até os joelhos junto a roupa intima, antes de segurar com ambas as mãos a aba da blusa e retira-la, jogando longe no corredor.

Afrodite seguiu os atos dele com o olhar e não pode deixar de mordiscar o próprio lábio. Seu coração estava acelerado e seu membro já pulsava de uma forma que até começava há doer um pouco. Seu corpo a cada vez que era tocado, estremecia de prazer e expectativa... Mas nada era melhor do que ver que o outro também já estava excitado. Excitado por simplesmente tocá-lo... Isso era uma beleza para seu ego.

-**Afrodite... Afrodite...** – Sussurrou de encontro ao ouvido dele, enquanto roçava o corpo ao dele e escorregava com os dedos pelo quadril do mesmo, antes de preencher a mão com a carne de sua bunda, de uma forma que a solta-lo, deixou uma marca avermelhada na região. Então, sem delicadeza alguma o penetrou com dois dedos, afundando-os o máximo que pode e ouvindo um gemido de dor e prazer, escapando dos lábios de seu amante.

Embora o ato já fosse esperado, a forma com a qual os dedos do canceriano o penetraram lhe surpreendeu, o que deveria ser ridículo por já estar tão acostumado com o outro... Mas não era ridículo. Curvou o corpo quando sentiu-o movimentar com certa força os dedos dentro de si e gemeu quando o prazer veio com os atos dele. Mas assim que começava a se excitar mais, obrigou-se a grunhir baixo quando ele retirou os dedos.

** -Calma Afrodite... O melhor está por vir... **

O sorriso nos lábios dele, poderia ter-lhe assustado. Mas não assustara. Pelo contrário... O sorriso de Máscara da morte o fascinara. Um sorriso de pura malicia.

Sentiu então as mãos grossas dele segurarem com força suas coxas e de forma firme, foi suspendido no ar com as costas contra a parede e uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, que ficava encaixado entre si. Logo o sentiu roçar a cabecinha do membro contra sua entrada e sem maiores preparações ou concessão, sentiu-o lhe penetrar novamente sem sinal algum de delicadeza. Cravou as unhas nas costas dele e gemeu alto, tendo pela primeira vez o gemido correspondido.

Escorregou então com as unhas pelas costas dele e sentiu-o arquear as mesmas ao que pequenos filetes de sangue escapavam das feridas que o cravar das unhas lhe causara. Em resposta, fora mais fundo no cavaleiro de peixes, antes de começar estocadas fortes e lentas.

-**Nã... Não.** – Resmungou peixes, inclinando a cabeça e recostando-a na parede. – **Não com tanta força.**

A reclamação dele nada mais fez do que arrancar um grunhido do italiano, que apenas o estocou ainda mais forte e com maior rapidez. Não importava o que Afrodite falasse, ele não seria atendido e na realidade, não fazia nada para resistir... No final das contas, era exatamente daquela forma que ele gostava.

**You slide your nails down in me**

_Você escorrega suas unhas em mim._

**I raise my structure high**

_Eu levanto minha estrutura nas alturas._

**You pout, I snarl, you whimper**

_Você rejeita, eu rosno, você reclama..._

**And wave compassion by**

_Mas não resiste._

Quando por fim o êxtase se apoderou do corpo de Máscara da Morte e seu membro pulsou com mais força, ele simplesmente deixou-se gozar dentro de Afrodite, que gemia de prazer nos braços dele enquanto lhe abraçava pelos ombros. Para o pisciano, seu maior prazer não era o de receber... Seu maior prazer era dar prazer ao italiano. No final das contas, ele não era tão egoísta quanto a sua beleza o fazia parecer...

Na quarta casa, o cheiro da morte se misturava perfeitamente com o aroma das rosas.

**. . . Gonna take you, before gotta get through**

_Vou te pegar antes que eu perca a chance_

**Gonna make you, do what I want**

_Vou te fazer, me fazer o que quero._

_  
_  
_

* * *

_

Sendo beeem sincera, não me agradou muito o segmento que a fic tomou a partir da metade e não era exatamente do meu propósito acabar fazendo um "protótipo de lemon", mas como saiu acabei deixando. No mais, eu devo dizer que gostei do que escrevi...

Só peço que me desculpem caso a personalidade deles não tenha sido muito fiel, mas é que não sou tãao fã assim de ambos e julgo o Saga, sem sombra de duvidas, o mais belo e sexy personagem de Saint Seiya *-* . . . Mas como eu não consigo escrever nada sobre ele, por que eu simplesmente travo... Achei que a música iria combinar perfeitamente com esses dois e sem sombra de dúvidas, ela foi minha maior inspiração para escrever.

Espero que alguém tenha gostado dela. Ah sim! Me perdoem também um ou outro errinho de português ou concordância... Sabe como é, mesmo revisando o texto, as vezes algumas coisas podem acabar passando, não é?


End file.
